Life Lessons
by kradamfannum1
Summary: Kris and Adam meet online and get together.Katy comes to Kris with a daughter he didn't know about.They get into an fight and she storms out and gets in an accident.Kris promises to watch after their girl.She dies so Kris and Adam look after his daughter
1. Chapter 1

Kris is sitting at a table with Matt and his girlfriend Megan. "You need to go out" Matt said. Kris looked at him. "Where" Kris asked. "On a date. You haven't let yourself be free since Katy" Matt said. "I dated remember that girl Brenda" Kris asked. "Is she the one with the big..." Matt said. Megan covered his mouth before he could finish the sentence. "I have been seeing someone" Kris said nervously. "Ooh really. How come you never told us" Matt asked. "Because I knew you two wouldn't leave me alone" Kris said. "I'm hurt" Matt said putting a hand against his chest pretending to be hurt. "Where did you two meet" Megan asked. "Online" Kris said looking down. "What's her name" Megan asked. Kris blushed. "Ooh look he's blushing. Kris has got a girlfriend" Matt teased. "Actually no I don't" Kris said looking up. "You just told us that.." Matt said. "Its a man" Kris said looking down. Megan and Matt faces are shocked. "Go ahead tell me you guys don't want to be my friends anymore" Kris said. They laughed and Kris looked up. "Finally, You tell us" Matt said. "What?" Kris asked. "Baby we could see that before you" Megan said. "What's his name" Matt asked. "Adam" Kris said happily. "Have you two met" Megan asked curiously. "No, I've seen pictures of him but we've never met face to face" Kris said.

(At Kris' house)

Kris comes in his house and sees an email. He opens it. "He wants to see me tomorrow" Kris said and shuts his computer and falls asleep with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

(The next night)

Megan is singing at a club with Matt playing piano. Allison sits next to him.

"Hey Kris" Allison said. "Hey" Kris said. Kris stared at the door. Allison nudges him so he looks at her. "What's going on you look like a celebrity is going to come through those doors" Allison said.

"I have a date tonight" Kris said still staring at the door. "What's she like" Allison asked.

Megan finished her song and she and Matt come over to them. "Hey" Alli" Matt says giving her a big hug.

"Hi" Megan squealed. They both started squealing happy to see each other. Matt covered his ears.

"I think I've gone deaf" Matt said letting his hands down.

"I love you guys and all but you need to leave" Kris said. "Why. Is it Adam" Megan yelled.

Everyone stared at her and went back to eating.

"Thanks for officially embarrassing me" Kris said blushing.

"You're so cute when your face becomes a tomato" Megan said pinching his cheeks.

"You guys I'm serious. He could be here any..." Kris trailed off. Matt,Megan and Allison turn around and see Adam.

Kris starts breathing fast and he rushes to the bathroom. Adam looks their way and walks over to them. "Hey do you guys know where I might find this guy" Adam asked.

He was about to take a picture out until Megan shouted "He's in the bathroom".

Adam looked at her curiously."How do you know who I'm looking for" Adam asked.

"Kris is our friend" Matt said. Kris came out and smiled.

"Hey Adam" Kris said smiling. "Hey Kris" Adam said. They shook hands


	3. Chapter 3

Matt, Allison and Megan sit at a table on the corner and watch Kris and Adam."I wish we had popcorn" Matt said smiling.

(At Kris and Adams table)

"So uh it's uh nice to uh finally meet you" Kris stuttered. "It's nice to meet you too" Adam said smiling. "So uh when did you um get here" Kris said again."Is something wrong you uh seem pretty nervous" Adam said smiling. "Uh I um I'm not nervous" Kris said. Adam grinned wider.

(At Matt, Allison and Megan's table)

"He is so screwed" Matt said shaking his head. "They seem to be ok" Allison said. They saw Kris get up and bump into the waitress and the drinks she was carrying falls on the table and Adam. Adam gets away from the table. "I should have brought my video camera" Matt said. Megan hit him.

"I'm so sorry" Kris said to the waitress who just walked away. "Oh my god I got you all wet" Kris said. "This is a sign that I should've took a shower" Adam said smiling. The waitress came back with towels. "I'm so sorry" Kris said and started using the towels to dry Adam. Adam grabbed his hand. "Let's get out of here" Adam said. "OK um just uh give me one moment" Kris said. Adam let go of his hand. Kris ran to Matt and grabbed his arm then pulled him up."Hey I was eating" Matt said. Kris ignored him and dragged him in the bathroom. "This is awful" Kris said. "Tell me about it. I was just dragged from my meal by a crazy person" Matt said. "He wants us to leave" Kris said. "So?" Matt asked. "What if. What if I'm not good in uh bed" Kris said. His face turned red. Matt laughed. "Stop it" Kris said and hit him on the shoulder. "Ow why is everyone hitting me tonight" Matt said rubbing his shoulder. "Probably cause your being an ass" Kris said."Ok just because he wants to go elsewhere doesn't mean he's going to ump you" Matt said smiling. Kris opened the door a little bit and saw Adam talking with Allison and Megan and smiled. Matt pulled him in and gripped his shoulders. "Just go" Matt said. Kris sighed and walked out. "You uh ready to go" Kris asked. "Yes" Adam said and smiled. "Bye Girls and guy" Adam said. "Bye Adam" All three of them said.

(Outside Kris' place)

"This is it. My house" Kris said. "It's nice" Adam said. "What a great night tonight" Kris said looking down. "Want to make it better" Adam said caressing Kris' arm. Kris shivered and stared into Adam's eyes. "Yes" Kris said in a whisper. "Just not in here". Kris got out of the car with Adam following him. Kris unlocked his door and went in. Adam followed and grabbed Kris and pinned him to the door making it slam shut. Adam started kissing him passionately. Kris grabbed onto Adam and pulled him closer to him. They started moaning Adam put his hand up Kris' shirt. Kris pushed Adam away and started kissing him again. They fell on the couch. The door bell rings. Kris and Adam separate. "Who could that be" Adam said panting. "I'll be right back" Kris said also panting. Adam sits down. Kris tries to catch his breath and answers the door. Katy looked at Kris up and down. Kris started buttoning his shirt the rest of the way. "Who's this" Kris asked looking at the little girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. "This is our daughter Christina Allen" Katy said. Kris looked at her shocked. "Daughter" Adam said. Katy looked at Adam then at Kris. Kris looked at Adam than at Christina and back at Katy


	4. Chapter 4

"You have a daughter" Adam asked. "Yes he does" Katy said. "Be quiet" Kris said.

"Sweetie how about you give your mom Daddy and this man some privacy" Katy said.

"I'm leaving" Adam said. He went out of the door. Kris went after him.

"Be careful the roads might be slippery" Kris said. "You're not mad at me are you" Kris said.

"No. I couldn't be mad at you Kris" Adam said walking over to Kris. Kris kissed him.

They pulled away when they heard lightning. "You should go inside and dry off.

Wouldn't want you to get a cold" Adam said. "No we wouldn't" Kris said smiling.

"Call me ok?" Adam asked. "OK" Kris said. Kris gave Adam another kiss and Adam pulled him closer and deepened the kiss.

"Bye" Kris said after the kiss ended. "Bye" Adam said.

He went to his car and drove away. Kris wrapped his arms around himself and went inside.

"So new boyfriend huh" Katy said. "That's none of your business and yes it is" Kris said.

"Took you long enough" Katy snapped. "This isn't about me. Let's talk about how you never told me I had a daughter" Kris yelled."You need to calm down" Katy whispered harshly.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me. I have a right to know" Kris said through gritted teeth. "You know what I'm going to come back when you have cooled down" Katy said.

She was about to leave till Kris grabbed her arm. "We're talking about this now" Kris yelled.

"Mom why are you guys fighting" Christina asked. "We're not fighting" Katy said wiping her tears off her face. "You're going to stay with me today" Kris said.

"I want to go with Mommy" Christina said. "Listen to your daddy ok" Katy said.

She hugged her. Christina ran upstairs.

"We're talking tomorrow" Katy said and went outside and slammed the door shut. Tears started coming down her face and she ran to her car.

(Inside Kris')

Kris sits down and puts his head in his hands. He starts sobbing. Kris lies on the couch and falls asleep.

"Daddy the phone" Christina said while shaking Kris. Kris slowly got up and answered the phone."Hello" Kris said. He listened then dropped his phone.

"Dad are you ok" Christina asked. "Honey. Stay here ok" Kris said.

He took his phone out and called Adam. "Hello Kris" Adam said. "Hi. I'm sorry to bother you but I have an emergency" Kris said nervously.

"What's wrong" Adam asked. "I wanted to know if you could watch over my daughter. Katy's been in an accident" Kris said a tear coming down his eye.

Adam sat up fast. "I'll be right there. Katy will be fine ok" Adam said.

"She's dying" Kris sobbed. "I'm so sorry baby. I'll be there" Adam said.

He hung up. Christina starts crying. Kris puts her on his lap and cradles her in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Kris is pacing around the living room when he hears a knock on the door.

He runs to answer it and opens the door. "You're here" Kris said and wrapped his arm around Adam.

He pulled Adam in the house. "Thank you for agreeing to watch her" Kris whispered pointing to Christina.

"No problem" Adam said. He grabbed Kris' face in his hands.

"I'm here for as long as you need me" Adam whispered.

He kissed Kris so long that they were out of breath when they separated.

"Thanks" Kris whispered again before leaving.

Adam sat on the empty spot of the couch and stroked Christina's hair.

(At the hospital)

Kris slowly walked into Katy's room. She slowly turned her head at him.

He sat next to her." I'm so sorry I never told you about Christina" Katy said.

"Ssh. It's ok" Kris said putting his fingers through her hair.

"Take care of our girl. She needs you" Katy said tears coming down her face.

Tears started falling down Kris' face too." You know I will" Kris said.

Katy closed her eyes and her body went limp. The monitor started going off.

"Katy. Help somebody" Kris yelled. The doctors came running in.

"You need to step outside sir" One of the doctors said.

Kris went outside then fell on the ground in tears. The doctor came out after a minute.

"I'm so sorry sir" The doctor said.

(At Kris' home)

Kris comes in the house and closes the door. Adam stands up. They stare at each other.

Without a word Adam grabbed onto Kris. Kris started letting more tears fall and started clinging to Adams back.

"Ssh. I'm here. I'm here" Adam repeated.

"Don't ever leave me ok" Kris said between sobs.

"I'll never leave you" Adam said. "I can't do it on my own" Kris said between sobs.

"You're not going to do it alone. I'm going to help you" Adam said running his fingers through Kris' hair.

They just stood there and held onto each other


	6. Chapter 6

Kris wakes up and notices Christina in the bed with him and Adam. Kris started remembering the night before when Katy died and when he told Christina.

Kris quickly got up to wash his tear streaked face.

Adam came behind him and wrapped his arms around him. Kris leaned against him and closed his eyes.

"Good morning" Adam said and kissed his head."Morning" Kris said. Tears started forming in Kris' eyes again.

"I'm such a mess" Kris said sobbing. Adam turned Kris around and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"You're not a mess. You're perfect" Adam said and kissed him.

Adam put his forehead against Kris when they broke apart from the kiss.

They stared at each other till they heard soft cries from the room.

Kris ran into the room and saw her sitting on the floor.

Kris knelt in front of her and wrapped his arms around her.

Adam came up to them. "What's wrong "Kris asked.

"I thought I lost you. I can't lose both of my parents" Christina said crying.

How about I make some breakfast" Adam said and knelt next to them.

"Do you like pancakes" Adam asked.

Christina put her head up with a big smile on her face and shook her head.

"Well go get your coat and we'll get breakfast and go get some nice clothes" Adam said.

"Yay" Christina said. She ran downstairs.

"You are amazing you know that" Kris said. "I know that." Adam said smiling.

Kris hugged him. Christina came running in. "I'm ready" Christina said.

(At night)

Kris, Adam and Christina are sitting on the couch. Christina is sleeping on Kris' lap.

Kris is playing with her hair and resting his head on Adams shoulder. His eyes start closing.

"Adam picks up the remote from the table and shut the TV off. "It's time for bed" Adam said to Kris.

Kris slowly stood up and walked upstairs to put her in bed. He kissed her head.

"Good Night" Kris said and walked out of the room.

Kris went in his room and takes off his shirt and goes to the bathroom where Adam is brushing his teeth. Kris sat on the counter next to the sink.

Adam spit out the toothpaste and washed his mouth before spitting in the sink.

He reached behind Kris to grabbed a hand towel to wipe his mouth.

"What a day today" Adam said. He stood in front of Kris. "Yeah" Kris agreed.

Adam put his hands under Kris' arms and lifted. Kris laughed and they both fell on the bathroom floor laughing.

After a few seconds they stopped laughing and stared intensely at each other. Adam caressed his face.

Kris got up and helped Adam up. Kris dragged Adam to the bed.

Adam pushes Kris down on the bed and goes on top of him and starts kissing him.

Kris puts his hands under Adams shirt. Adam moaned in Kris' mouth.

Adam helped Kris take off Adams shirt. They continued kissing frantically.

"Are you sure you want to do this" Adam asked between kisses. "You bet I do" Kris said panting.

(In the morning)

Adam wakes up and notices Kris drawing circles on his chest. "Morning" Adam said smiling.

"Morning" Kris said smiling and kissed him. "My legs are numb" Adam said.

"Oh I'll get off" Kris said worried. He was about to move when Adam grabbed his legs.

"No you don't" Adam said smiling. Kris looked down. "What's wrong" Adam asked and caressed Kris' face.

"I remembered when me and Katy would wake up in the morning. We would talk for hours" Kris said.

"I know you told me you guys drifted apart but you never told me the real reason" Adam said.

"I wanted to become a recording artist and she wanted to settle down and have kids" Kris said.

"And you didn't want to have kids" Adam said. Kris looked up at him.

"It was too soon and now that I have Christina" Kris said. He paused. "She's the best thing I have" Kris continued.

Adam kissed his forehead and pulled him closer to him. Kris put his head on Adam's shoulder


End file.
